Right Side of the Bed
by Failure Turtle
Summary: Who's sleeping on my side of the bed tonight? Randy/Maryse/Miz one shot.


**A/N: This is totally not where I was planning on going with my next venture on this site. Alas, I heard one of my favorite songs on a tv show...and the Bella Twins are in the music video, so I was inspired. But this will have nothing to do with the Bella whores. They are never a good idea.**

He could see her now.

She was probably at some club on the nicer side of town. Her long hair whipping around her gorgeous face, the long extensions threatening to smack any guy who dared approach her as she danced. She probably had a martini in her hand, taking a sip with each pause she took just to breathe.

He thought of her image in his mind as some sort of dream.

Vipers don't dream, and Randy Orton was no exception. What power did the stunning Maryse have over him? She was just a woman, albeit a very beautiful and potentially dangerous one. One wink and smile from the French Canadian woman and any man in the universe would be brought to his knees. It worked on the Miz, who had been reportedly dating the vixen. It worked on Ted DiBiase, Jr., who had exchanged his wealth for her help during his matches, as well as exposure for being seen with the second generation superstar.

But where was the United States Champion now? Surely he wouldn't leave a girl like that alone at a club. However, he was currently the roommate of Randy Orton, laying in the other bed of the hotel room. Randy smiled as he glanced over at the budding superstar he was sharing the room with. Maryse had charmed the Miz when she said she wanted a girls night. She assured him that men were intimidated by her and they wouldn't come up to her.

The Miz was blinded by beauty and infatuation. Once you hook a girl like that, you _never_ let her out of your sight.

Randy turned his head back so he was looking up at the ceiling. He closed his blue eyes and sighed. His hand mindlessly ran over the empty spot next to him on the queen size bed. He knew that was where Maryse belonged. A villianous woman like her required a truly vicious man.

Randy stood up to stretch. He nonchalantly walked over to the ice bucket, seeing that it was empty. Something inside of him told him that getting ice out of the ice machine down the hallway was a good idea.

The Miz stirred as he heard his roommate meander around the room. "Randy, it's like three in the morning. What are you doing?" he asked, rubbing his eyes, his usually perfectly gelled hair laying flat against his head.

"Ice," Randy flatly stated, holding up the empty bucket lined with plastic, setting the lid of the bucket on the small table next to the mini fridge.

Miz groaned, allowing his head to fall heavily against the pillow. He almost instantly fell back to sleep upon contact.

Randy chuckled. The fire inside Miz would surely get hotter if he knew exactly what was going on inside of the mind of the Viper.

Randy exited his hotel room and headed left down the hallway. As he passed the elevators, the bell dinged and the doors opened. Almost on instinct, Randy stopped in his tracks, mere feet away from the ice machine that had been his original destination.

Cool air hit the third generation superstar's skin as the doors opened and an angel stepped out.

"A bit late for you to be awake, isn't it, Randy?" Maryse smiled, her stiletto heel silenced as she stepped onto the carpeting of the hallway.

"A bit late for you to be coming in, isn't it, Maryse?" Randy jokingly mocked back, returning her smile.

"You're right, I am tired. And this purse!" Maryse groaned heavily, heaving her large satchel into a new position on her shoulder. "It's killing me. Could you help me?" She finished her question with one of her infamous winks.

"I don't think I should be seen carrying a purse," Randy responded. He turned towards the ice machine and started to take a step, but stopped when he felt a French manicured hand on his shoulder.

"Please, Randy? For me." Her brown eyes looked sad as she pouted.

"Okay, Maryse. Just don't tell anyone about this," Randy stated, suggesting more than just a helping hand back to her hotel room.

"I _never _kiss and tell."

Randy took the silver purse out of Maryse's hands as she led the way to her hotel room. He grinned as he watched her walk in front of him.

As Randy passed his original room, he thought of the Miz sleeping alone in there, unsuspecting of what was going on.

_"If you ever find out about this..."_

**A/N: Sorry. I'm extremely rusty.**_  
_


End file.
